Avatar Wars: Galactic Souls
by AlsiusHaku
Summary: Bandit... that is what we are called, though I don't really care what they call us. We have obtained the power, the power to rule the galaxy. Before we begin our revenge, however, we must eliminate our slighest chance of failure. For our perfect plan... Second Arc of Avatar Wars brings the team to space. New powers, new Characters and brand new Adventure.
1. New Adventure

**This is the continuation of Avatar Wars. It is recomended you read that before this, but that is ultimately up to you XD**

* * *

Over hundred pods, sat silently inside the dark spaceship. A small beeping noise broke the silence as a light on a single pod was lit. The door opened up releasing a single human figure.

Slowly the figure opened her eyes. She had white skin and dark azure hair with antenna-like flicks on the top of her head. Small pointed ears were shown between her shoulder length hair. The alien girl scanned her surroundings, inside the other pods, her fellow friends remained asleep.

She ran to one of them in attempt to open it up. But only silence was returned. It was then she noticed an empty pod. Someone had already woken up.

After searching the ship, she found that 12 others had woken, however, were no longer on the ship.

Peering out the window, the figure saw a medium sized blue planet close by.

"What is that planet...?"

A female robotic voice answered, "Planet Earth."

The girl stared in awe at the beautiful planet placed before her.

* * *

**New Adventure**

It has been about a month since Saryuu's battle against Izanagi. He had been working along with Rujiku and Yokka to unravel El Dorado's true motives. Though he still had found nothing. It was really late now and the only light was from the street lamps.

Letting out an angry sigh, Saryuu sat down on a bench and took a sip from his hot drink as he peered down at the papers. The data they have gathered so far was on it.

"Haah..." Saryuu leaned back to stare up at the dark sky. It was then he noticed something falling. "What...?"

His eyes followed it as it left a trail of smoke in the sky until it landed in a distance.

Saryuu immediately got up to investigate what it was.

The white haired boy sniffed the air, but was unable to smell any of the smoke. There was also no sound of an impact either. However, there definitely was a strange vehicle before him.

"Spaceship...? Time machine?" Saryuu whispered as he hid behind a nearby tree.

The door of the ship opened and a white skinned humanoid figure walked out. The alien peered around the surroundings curiously.

"Earth..." she mumbled. "Who's there!?" She suddenly yelled staring in Saryuu's direction.

Knowing there was no point hiding, Saryuu walked out to confront it. Since he had his SSC powers he was defineitely no afraid, "Who are you, kid?" The boy sneered arrogantly.

The alien kept a calm composure, but her voice gave away her nervousness, "I-I'm called Janus Yashu...!"

This wasn't what Saryuu was expecting, "What are you...? Why did you come to Earth?"

Janus seemed to have trouble answering. She held her head as if she was thinking hard. "Ik...saaru... Yes, I'm from Ixal!"

Ixal? "And the reason you're here?"

"I-I just woke... I don't remembrr why... But then, I saw Earth... Please, can I please stay here from the time being...?"

"How can I trust you...?"

The Ixal girl shook her head, but then started to wobble, "my apologies... I am not used to standing for long periods yet..." She stated.

SARU scratched his cheek trying to comprehend what had just happened, "How am I going to explain this to Fei and the rest of Izanagi..."

"I promise I won't cause any problems on this planet!" The alien urged, "Please, earthling!"

"I'll let you stay for tonight... But can't promise from tomorrow on." Saryuu sighed.

Janus bowed, "thank-you kindly...um...?"

"Saryuu Evan, everyone calls me SARU."

The alien tilted her head,"monkey? Isn't that bullying?"

"Urk... No..." Saryuu blushed. He had always thought it was a weird nickname, but ignored it. When someone actually points it out it was embarassing. "Just call me Saryuu then!" He growled.

"Thank-you kindly, Saryuu." She bowed once more.

* * *

Saryuu lead the alien to his home. It was very roomie for one person, and naturally there was an extra bedroom for guests. High ranked Soldiers all had houses like this or larger just for themselves. Saryuu disliked the thought of maids, so chose the smallest of his choices.

Handing Janus a change of clothes and pajamas, he led his guest to her room.

"If you need anything, just ask." The Soldier said before leaving.

After seeing the door close, Janus finally relaxed a fell to her knees. "What do I do now..." She whispered as tears trickled down her cheek. She couldn't remember why she and the others were asleep in the pods. She just curled herself in a ball and whispered, "He wasn't in any of the pods... Iapetus..."

* * *

"Huh, a break!?" Nagito frowned.

Rujiku nodded as he kicked the soccer ball back, "Apparently they're upgrading the Wars' system so they're not holding any for a while."

Fei asked, "They can do that?"

"Well, they did." Yuuchi chuckled.

The transmitter in his pocket vibrated and he picked it up, "...Saryuu? Huh? You want to meet up? Uh... Okay..." Fei clicked it off.

"Saryuu?" Nagito asked.

"Yeah, to meet at 's place. Apparently he wants us to meet someone."

Yuuchi gasped in surprise, "Saryuu-san does?"

"Yuuchi... Don't say that in front of him..." Fei laughed nervously.

"I haven't heard anything either." Rujiku shrugged.

"Should we call Itsuki and Zanark?" Chappie asked.

"Naw, they're busy with renovating and expanding the house." Yuuchi laughed, "It's probably not that important."

* * *

The door of the lab opened and they saw Dr. Aruno talking with Saryuu and one other person.

"Ah, Fei! Long-time no see." Saryuu grinned.

Fei smiled back, "Who did you want to introduce to us...?"

Saryuu stepped aside revealing a white skinned hooded girl. She slowly took it off showing her slightly pointed ears and antenna-like strands of hair.

"Uh..." Nagito tilted her head.

"She's Janus... an alien..."

"Alien!?" Everyone gasped.

"Like the ones from 200 years ago...?" Fei gasped.

"She says she's from Ixal..." Saryuu explained.

"But why suddenly..."

"Um..." Janus started to speak, "I want your help! I want to find my comrades... They must have woken sooner than me..."

"Wait, wait. I don't understand!" Fei gasped. "Explain from the beginning!"

* * *

Janus explained everyone how she just recently awakened inside a ship full of pods with people from her planet still sleeping. She doesn't remember why they were sleeping. She also found that 12 other pods were empty and wants to find them.

"Can't you use your spaceship...?" Nagito suggested.

"I can't control it..." The female alien sighed. "I just used an escape pod to come down to Earth..."

"Well isn't that convenient." Everyone turned to see Meia, Giris and surprisingly, Alpha, Einamu and Reiza!?

"Huh? What are you guys doing here?" Delta gasped.

"Hey, are we not allowed here or something?" Einamu grinned.

"We just had them help us for our little project." Meia smiled.

"Project?"

"Let me explain that." Dr. Aruno popped out of nowhere. After clearing his throat he spoke, "You are well aware of the fact that El Dorado has created a time machine, but not a spaceship with warping capabilities?"

"Huh?" Everyone exchanged glances then nodded.

"They have made spaceships and were making trades, treaties with other planets in secret."

"How is that possible!? To keep something like that secret...?"

"After working along with Giris and Meia, we were able to complete one for ourselves."

Janus brightened up, "D-does that mean...?"

Meia smiled, "we were going to send a team to investigate what El Dorado is exactly planning and taking you won't be a problem."

"Thank-you!" Saryuu bowed.

"...it feels weird to be thanked by you..."

Giris sighed, "anyways, we have asked Alpha participate in the mission. We need 4 more people."

"Aren't you two going?" Yuuchi asked.

"Unfortunately, we have still work to do."

"Well, I will go." Saryuu nodded immediately.

"Three more... But it is a big decision, so we'll let you guys think over it. The departure is tomorrow." Meia announced.

* * *

"What are you going to do, Nagito, Yuuchi?" Fei asked.

"I'm seriously unsure..." Yuuchi sighed.

"I'm just... Scared..." Nagito mumbled.

"Huh?"

"N-nothing..."

Fei looked up at the sky in thought, "space, huh..."

"Earthlings..."

The three Soldiers turned towards the mysterious voice to see a short white skinned boy with small horns on the top of his head. Part of the left side of his face was dark blue. The boy covered his mouth with his scarf however his face kept his blank expression, "well?"

"Um... What's a young boy like you doing here so late?" Yuuchi asked.

"I'm sorry, but my age is quite close to yours. Let me get straight to the point. A female alien should have arrived around here. Where is she?"

Fei thought for a bit, and shook his head, "Sorry, have no clue."

"...seems you don't want to tell the truth." Suddenly his body morphed into a blue, scaled tiger-like beast, "I'll have to eliminate you from your memories..." He charged at the Soldiers.

"What!?"

Yuuchi quickly equipped his keshin, "Gosetsu no Saia!" Using his two lances, Yuuchi tried to block the beast's attack.

"Keshin, huh? Too bad, not enough." The tiger-beast pinned Yuuchi underneath his large claws.

"Argh..." Yuuchi screamed as his arm made snapping sounds.

"Kousoku Toushi Robin!"

"Noroware no Kariya Laelaps!"

Fei and Nagito kicked the enemy off of Yuuchi.

"Yuuchi...!" Nagito went to her teammate.

The white haired boy was still conscience, however, his dominant arm was broken, "rgh..."

"W-what are you...!?" Fei demanded.

The beast cackled, "Does that really matter, earthling...?"

"What?"

"I thought boss might be happy to see his fellow Ixal, but whatever... I'm having too much fun crushing you weak humans." The beast then let out a deafening roar.

"...what...?" Fei groaned as he held his ears tightly. He didn't notice the beast right in front of him and was knocked down by it.

"Fei...!" Nagito gasped. She gathered energy onto her dagger, "Fortissimo!" She shot the energy bullet at the blue beast.

It was easily deflected by its tail. "Petty attack of a Keshin is nothing against a Soul."

"...soul...!?"

Fei dug his hands into the ground and kicked his opponent into the air getting lose from its grip.

"Tch..." The beast glared at the three Soldiers. "Seems the earthlings have received more battle training then previous times..."

The beast lunged at his opponent, once again at Fei.

"Urgh..." Fei furiously tried to keep the beast's sharp fangs away from snapping at him. "Nagito...! Take Yuuchi and get away to warn everyone else...!"

"B-but Fei...!" Nagito protested.

"Go!"

"Like I'd let her." The blue beast leaped off towards Nagito.

"Nagito...!"

Nagito clenched her fists, "I won't run...!" A soft light enveloped her as her armed disappeared. From the light a small mammal, a ferret appeared.

"A soul user...!?"

"What..." Yuuchi and Fei gasped.

Nagito slashed her long claws at her opponent causing it to dart back in surprise.

"Tch..." A small beeping sound rang and the beast reverted back to his original form, "huh? Now...?" He cursed. He looked back at the Izanagi Soldiers, "You got lucky this time... won't happen next!" He yelled as a light blue light transported him to a flying ship above.

"...w-what was that..." Fei gasped. He then looked at Nagito, who was in a form of a Ferret. "N-Nagito...?"

The ferret was looking with surprise at her new form, "I-it's like Dune..."

"That alien... He wanted to see that Janus girl..." Yuuchi commented but then winced at his arm's pain.

"We should get you to a Doctor."

Nagito returned to her original form, "...that was weird..."

"We should ask Dr. Aruno about that." Fei said.

* * *

"So I was scouted to control the ship for the journey." Alpha stated simply.

"Space huh..." Delta sighed as she looked up at the sky.

"Einamu and Reiza are staying behind."

"Maybe I can use that power there..." Delta mumbled to herself, "Okay, I decided. I'm going too; I'll go to space."

"It's your decision."

Delta sighed, "At least sound excited or something."

"Why?"

"...never mind."

* * *

Next morning.

"So something like that happened..." Meia said.

"And Nagito transformed into a ferret!" Yuuchi gasped.

"Huh? How's that possible?" Giris frowned.

"It's a skill called Soul." Dr. Aruno popped out of nowhere to explain.

"Soul?" Giris and Meia have gotten used to the old man and showed no signs of surprise.

"A soul is a beast sleeping in each living person which awakens in times of danger. Nagito's encounter with the alien must have caused her power to be released."

"So everyone can use it?" Yuuchi asked.

"All people have a soul, though not everyone can awaken them."

"So Nagito's special~" Chappie exclaimed.

"200 years ago, there was a person with the ability to see each person's soul's potential. Though now no one does." Dr. Aruno sighed.

"I decided to go on the mission." Nagito nodded, "I want to know more about Souls and that alien."

"I'm going too. I can't just leave it with that lose." Fei grinned.

"I would like to go too, but with this injury, I'll have to pass." Yuuchi sighed, "You get 'em for me, Nagito, Captain."

"Yeah."

"So it is decided," Meia clapped.

"The members going are as follows,

Alpha.

Saryuu.

Janus.

Delta.

Nagito.

And Fei. We'll send Chappie for communication purposes."

The members exchanged glances and nodded.

Giris guided everyone to the room where the spaceship was. A small platform was underneath it and when the members stepped on it, it lifted them inside.

The ship was round with seats on the front of it. The walls had beds engraved in them for sleep.

Alpha walked to the front and clicked some buttons, "we're going to depart immediately, take your seats and buckle up."

The roof of the room opened up for the ship to fly through.

"Lift off procedures complete, systems all green. Preparing for lift off; 3, 2, 1!"

* * *

**The group arrive at the closest planet to gather information, Planet Melfelse. There they learn of a terrorist group known as Bandits. Who are they and what are their motives!? Next Avatar Wars: Bandits.**


	2. Bandits

Bandits

"So, where are we exactly headed?" Fei asked.

"Planet Melfelse. It's the closest planet with life from Earth. We'll see if we can get any information from there." Alpha answered.

"Melfelse, huh?"

"You know what it is?" Saryuu asked the alien girl. But she shook her head in response.

"I wonder what kind of people live there..." Nagito mumbled.

"Apparently they are very similar to us, though due to their harsh environment, some have longer life spans." Alpha said.

"Oh, that's kinda boring."

"Saryuu...!" Fei scolded.

"Well, we're here." Alpha easily mumbled.

"So fast!?"

* * *

A half dog-boy looked up at the sky at the sound of a distant ship. The boy pricked his floppy ears upwards, "Aliens...!"

"Ygg!" A dark blue haired boy with bi-coloured eyes yelled, "what's the matter, running off like that."

"Aliens..." The dog boy pointed at the sky without looking away.

The boy's eyes widened, "I-I have to tell Papa and Naoto...!" The boy ran off.

* * *

The ship landed safely and the members exited it.

"First..!" Fei yelled as he leaped out.

Saryuu laughed, "You're such a kid..."

"You wanted to be first didn't you?" Janus stated bluntly.

"N-no...!" The white haired boy blushed.

"We can't just ask people about information, we're aliens here. What are going to do?" Nagito sighed.

"...yes... That, I haven't thought of." Alpha whispered.

"Hey!" Delta frowned as she saw a figure close by.

"Who are you guys!" The dog boy yelled from a top a hill. His voice showed he just was asking out of curiousity.

"Uh... We're from Earth... We just wanted ask about..." Fei started but was interrupted.

"Earthlings! Wow!" The boy leaped down sniffing the green haired boy, "I'm Ygg, nice to meet you!"

"I-I'm Fei... Fei Rune..."

"Heh heh, my first encounter with an Alien." Ygg took Fei's hand and shook it. His long furry tail wagged happily.

"Hey, Alpha... That's not very similar to us..." Delta whispered.

"Was there an error in the information we recieved?"

"Ygg's not originally from here." A voice said. The Earthlings quickly turned to its source. A white haired boy with an eye patch covering his right eye was walking towards them. Several scars were marked on his face. He wore a ragged scarf which hung behind him and a long light jacket. His hands were covered by black gloves with his index and middle fingers exposed.

"It's been about 200 years since Earthlings came here. Welcome to Melfelse." The boy greeted.

"Who're you?" Saryuu frowned.

"Ah, apologies, I'm Narukami Naoto. Most people call me Narukami, but I really don't care..." The boy smiled.

Saryuu didn't expect him to be so familiar and didn't know how to respond.

"That reaction, first time visiting a foreign planet?" Narukami chuckled, "I don't know if I sound convincing, but we don't intend on causing you visitors any trouble."

"Nao! I made my first earthling friend!" Ygg smiled still holding Fei's hand.

"Friend..." The green haired boy laughed nervously.

"Lucky you Fei," Nagito grinned, "first of us to make an Alien friend."

"Hmm...?" Narukami squinted his eyes when he got a closer look at Saryuu and Nagito. "I feel I've seen someone like them before..." But he quickly put that thought aside, "I could show you guys to our village. Offer some tea and snacks as we talk."

"Yes, we accept the offer." Alpha nodded.

"Chappie will guard ship!" The android saluted.

* * *

The village was not far from where the spaceship landed and the members arrived quite quickly. Narukami led them to a small house.

"I'll pour some tea, just make yourself at home." He said disappearing into the kitchen.

"...this was not what I was expecting..." Saryuu sighed. "Even this house isn't much different from the ones on earth... No, older."

"Shh... Don't be rude!"

Nagito put her hand on her chin deep in thought. Narukami Naoto... Why did she feel she had heard of this name before?

This thought was disturbed by the sound of someone opening the front door of the house. Running steps followed.

A boy, looking about 8 or 9, ran into the room and scanned the faces of each person. "Papa! It's real Earthlings!" The boy exclaimed.

"Hayate, calm down..." A man sighed as he too entered the room. He had semi-long silver-blue hair and a strange tatoo underneath his right eye. His left arm was completely wrapped with bandages.

"Senri! Who said you could come in."

"C'mon Naoto. Still jealous?" The man chuckled.

"Umm..." Delta frowned. "Who..."

"I'm Hayate!" The boy introduced, "and that's my Papa!" He pointed to the silver haired man. The boy sat himself next to Nagito, "Naoto! Tea!"

"Uh... Such a rude kid..." Narukami growled as he brought a tray of cups and placed one in front of each person. After he sat himself down, "So, what brings you guys to space this time?"

* * *

Saryuu explained what had happened and the reason for them to come, including Janus' situation.

Narukami sighed, "12 pods, you say?"

Janus nodded.

"I know about 11 Ixals that woke about 200 years ago."

"200...!?" Janus gasped. "T-then now..."

Saryuu didn't know what to say.

"However, there was one which awoke about 3 years ago."

Janus gasped, "r-really!?"

Narukami nodded scratching the back of his head, "But... It's kind of complicated..."

"What do you mean?"

"... How to put it..."

"Bandit." Senri stated, "have you heard of them?"

"Bandit...?" Nagito repeated.

"A group of rogue aliens. They're known for attacking ships and stealing their goods. The Ixal is their leader, I heard."

"J-janus..." Saryuu mumbled.

"...I want to see him... To find out why I slept." The Ixal whispered.

"Of course!"

Narukami was tempted to say what he knew, but decided to keep his mouth shut.

Nagito let out a sigh. She then felt someone tugging on her shirt. Hayate.

"Let's play... Outside."

Nagito thought for a bit, "sure." The blue-haired boy grabbed Nagito's hand and led her out.

"I think I'll go too..." Fei sighed and Ygg nodded excitedly following the boy.

After they were gone Alpha started to speak, "Have you heard anything about El Dorado?"

* * *

"This planet is similar to Earth..." Nagito commented as she looked around.

"Yeah... I still don't feel like I am on another planet... Well besides seeing you..." Fei laughed nervously at the half-dog boy who was still clinging to him.

"So, what do you want to play, Hayate?" Nagito asked the boy.

"Anything's good!" Hayate grinned.

Ygg then pricked his ears.

"What's the matter?" Fei frowned.

"Something's coming..." The group looked up at the sky.

Suddenly the blue colour changed into a pitch black sky without any light.

"Wha-...!?" Nagito stammered.

"Uwawa..." Hayate whimpered clinging to the dark blue haired girl.

Ygg let out a deep growling sound, "they finally did it... Bandits!"

"Hayate...!" His father called.

"P-papa...!"

Senri looked up into the sky and gasped, "Is that a... Black Hole!?"

"Black hole?" Fei repeated.

"I've never heard of them suddenly appearing like this." Narukami gasped.

"This is strange indeed." Alpha commented.

Ygg continued growling, "It's the Bandits... they've completed the machine!"

"What do you mean?" Saryuu asked.

"Somehow, the Bandits were able to make their black hole making machine...!" Senri explained. "At this rate, not only this planet, but more and more planets will be destroyed."

"Destroyed!?"

"The situation became negative quite drastically." Alpha muttered. "This could be the project El Dorado was working on in secret..."

"If that's it, there's no way we can solve this problem...!" Delta stammered, "how can we take away a Black Hole...!"

"That's not true..." Narukami commented, "There is still a way."

"Really!?"

"The mythril stones. If we can collect them, we can destroy the Black Hole using their power."

"What, stones...?" Saryuu frowned.

"Mythril." Janus corrected.

"Where can they be found?" Alpha asked.

"The 4 planets Earth Eleven fought against during the Grand Cesta Galaxy; The Planet of Sand, Sandorius, the Planet of Water, Sazanaara, the Planet of Fire, Guardon and the Planet of Nature, Ratoniik."

"Uh..." Delta tried to repeat what Narukami had just said.

"The situation has changed, may I ask that I join you on your journey?" The eye patched boy asked.

"What!?"

"Hey, Naoto... are you serious...?" Senri gasped.

Narukami nodded, "Never thought I'd travel along with Earthlings again..." He whispered softly to himself.

"It would be helpful to have a navigator on the crew." Saryuu smiled, "right, Alpha."

"...yes..."

"I'm quite informative despite my looks, I hope I'll be help to you." Narukami grinned.

* * *

**In order to get the ingredients, the 4 mythril stones, to build the machine to destroy the Black Hole, the team head to Sandorius. There they meet an unusual Sandorian... Next Avatar Wars: Weakling.**

**Q & A corner, GALAXY!**

**Saryuu**: uh… hello everyone, I'm Saryuu Evan… Since Giris and Meia aren't around for our adventure in Space… They told me to do this Corner…

Hah…

**Narukami**: Hm? What are you doing, Saryuu?

**Saryuu**: Answering questions the readers have to the best of my ability…

**Narukami**: Can I help?

**Saryuu**: Today's questions are pre-answered by Giris and Meia already, but sure.

**Narukami**: great! I may not look it, but I have lived over 200 years.

**Saryuu**: Wait, what!?

**Narukami**: First Question from FourthMind.

"Does Toudou(?) have a Keshin?"

**Saryuu**: Even I know the answer to that, but I'll read what Giris wrote, "No. He does not possess a Keshin himself.

**Narukami**: …anyways, next question by the same guy,

"Does he have family?"

**Saryuu**: Meia wrote, "He probably does, but I am unable to name anyone." Well, I don't know anyone specifically either…

**Narukami**: who is Toudou anyways.

**Saryuu**: doesn't matter to you. Read the next question.

**Narukami**:… Next ones are from Shiranai Atsune.

"Will EreisaZ get a much bigger role in the new Arc?"

Huh? Arc?

**Saryuu**: Meia says, "They don't know what you are talking about. But EreisaZ are almost have no connection with us."

**Narukami**: "Will there be more SSC appearing in the new Arc?"

**Saryuu**: "Probably not."

**Narukami**: Next are from Norihide Fukao.

"How did the Ogre get a working time machine if it wasn't invented until El Dorado came?"

**Saryuu**: I'll answer this actually, At the time of the soldiers of Ogre, there existed a time machine, however it wasn't perfected until El Dorado came. There was many problems with the time machine, such as sudden reverting of age and soul, body exchanging.

**Narukami**: hmm, body exchange sounds fun…

**Saryuu**: just read the next question to get this over with…

**Narukami**: People are going to complain with THAT attitude.

Anyways,

"Will we see the EreisaZ again?"

**Saryuu**: Meia says, "maybe… wherever fate takes us."

**Narukami**: you believe in that stuff?

**Saryuu**: Meia said that, Meia!

**Narukami**: who are Giris and Meia anyways?

**Saryuu**: *sigh* give me the questions!

"How do you "upgrade" the wars?"

Giris and Meia don't know either, but it does not sound good to me at all…

**Narukami**: Earth sounds different than when I went…

**Saryuu**: What name do you think Delta would like instead of "Delta"?

**Narukami**: Delta's name? Why would she want to change it? It's the name she was given, right? I don't see a reason to change one's name someone thought up of for them.

**Saryuu**: uhh…

**Narukami**: What does she not like her name?

**Saryuu**: well actually, she is more proud of it than anything…

**Narukami**: then just leave it with Delta.

**Saryuu**: I guess, we'll go with that…

Next few questions we'll have to answer on our own…

"Will we see Bitway Ozlock or any of the Ixal Fleet members?"

**Narukami**: I heard Ixals live an average 120 years, so I doubt any of them are alive anymore.

**Saryuu**: these are Janus' comrades aren't they…

**Narukami**: aging isn't something easily beaten.

**Saryuu**: Final question,

"Do you have records of a player named Kurogane Haku who joined the Earth Eleven 200 years ago?"

…There isn't much records on the Grand Celesta Galaxy, period…

**Narukami**: yeah, you guys didn't know me either.

**Saryuu**: huh?

**Narukami**: well, that's it isn't it?

**Saryuu**: yeah… anyways, Meia told me to continue this, however, we can make arrangements for them to continue this corner themselves. If you decide we should continue this, every member aboard this ship will participate in this corner, each taking turns. Please comment your vote in the review or PM.

Until next time.

**Narukami**: Bye, bye!

* * *

**For those who have noticed/wondering, Narukami Naoto is the same person as the one in my other fic, Inazuma Eleven Galaxy- Players from the Other World. **

**For the Q & A Corner, I thought it would be too difficult for Meia and Giris to answer the questions, so people currently boarding the ship (the number of members will grow) will answer the questions. Please tell me your thoughts on this.**

**Thanks, AlsiusHaku**


	3. Weakling

Weakling

"Is Naoto going far away?" Hayate asked his father as they watched the space ship leave for their next Planet.

Shinri patted his son's head, "Don't worry, it's just for a while. He's just going to get rid of that big black thing in the sky."

"Okay..."

"Good luck..." Shinri whispered as he looked up into the black sky above.

* * *

"For our next planet's we'll need to perform warps to get to them." Alpha said. "However it is late. Tomorrow morning we'll do it."

"It's food time!" Delta yelled as she took out a bento box. "Heh heh, I'm so hungry."

"B-bento...? It's not a picnic you know!" Saryuu frowned.

"I made some for everyone." Delta ignored the white haired boy.

"Thanks~" Nagito reached over and grabbed a rice ball.

Fei too took one.

"Narukami, you can have one too." Delta offered, but the Melfen alien declined it.

"I don't require food or rest, so don't worry about me." He smiled.

"Really?" Janus mumbled, "Are all from your planet like that?"

"I'm a special case."

"That's interesting..." Fei commented between chews.

"What's the matter, Saryuu?" Janus noticed.

"He's over 200..." The white haired boy continued whispering, his voice was trembling.

"?"

"So, Narukami. What's Sandorius like?" Nagito asked.

"Let's see, I don't know what it's like now, but, as the title suggests, a Planet of Sand. Their gravity is lighter than Earth's, but due to the intense heat and frequent storms, the people there are physically built. Their bodies are also hard and their tackles can shatter large boulders."

"C-cool..." Janus said, eyes sparkling.

"But the mythril stone... where to find it..." Saryuu mumbled. He noticed Narukami staring at him, "is there something on my face?"

"...nothing. You just seem so familiar." The boy answered as he crossed his arm deep in thought.

"I'm going to sleep..." Nagito yawned as she climbed into one of the beds in the walls, closing the shutter.

"I feel I've seen her too...?" Narukami tried to remember.

Alpha looked like he was about to say something but before he could Delta interrupted.

"It is getting late. We should all rest."

"You're right. A new planet awaits tomorrow." Fei agreed and they all entered their respective sleeping areas.

Narukami, not needing to sleep, sat near a window to get a good view of the stars.

* * *

_The Planet of Sandorius._

One Sandorian walked along the path. He wore a white hood over his head indicating he was a worker of the levitators. However, he looked too young to be a worker.

Kids about his age ran by boasting about their strength and sand swimming skills. The boy quickly tried to hide his face so he could walk past unnoticed.

"Hey, isn't that, Razlot?"

The boy stopped when they called his name. Razlot slowly turned to them, "H-hey..."

The kids surrounded him sneering. Slowly they led him into a back road, "Well, well, isn't it Razlot~"

"Heh, heh. Working hard aren't you..."

"We were heading to the sand stream, you want to join? Oh wait, that's right..." One of the kids pinched Razlot's cheek, "You skin's softer than a baby's."

Razlot silently listened to their mocking and took their beatings. He was different from everyone; he didn't possess a Sandorian's tough skin or physical strength. He was...

"Weak!"

After they got bored, the kids left Razlot lying on the sand. The boy slowly sat up, breathing heavily. After resting, Razlot stood back up and continued on his way.

For this Sandorian, it was normal; this was normal. Little did he know that his normal... was about to change.

* * *

"Second planet, arrived!" Alpha nodded as the ship came to a stop.

Fei let out a groan, "Space warping is definetely not the same as Time Jump..."

"I didn't think it was that bad." Janus smiled.

Saryuu held his mouth, "You're the only one thinking that."

"Chappie's fine too~"

"The gravity here is lighter than Earth, interesting..." Alpha noted.

"Before we go, let's use Wonderbot's Switch to change our clothes to suit this planets." Fei suggested and the group agreed.

As the group exited their ship...

"Aliens!"

"Inform the Elder immediately!"

"Hurry!"

The people of Sandorius were in a semi-panic mode.

"...I guess this should have been expected," Janus commented calmly.

"Urk..."

"Hawawawa..." Chappie paniked.

"Everyone! Calm down!"

At the sound of the voice, all the Sandorians stopped what they were doing and created a path for its source to walk through.

A young looking Sandorian walked up. By the way the others acted towards him, it was safe to say he was well respected.

"You, what planet are you from."

Alpha answered, "We have arrived from Earth."

Murmurs arose from the citizens, "Earth?"

"THE earth from history books?"

"...follow me." The Sandorian said after thinking. The team obediently did as told.

* * *

They were led further into the town until they reached a small tent.

"Elder Kazeruma, we have brought aliens who claim they are earthlings."

After a slight pause, a raspy voice responded, "Let them in."

The Sandorian bowed and opened the door for the team.

Saryuu entered first. Inside the tent, a single, elderly Sandorian sat alone. He had a cane-like object nearby and looked as if he was working on some scrolls.

"T-Tenma...?" The elder gasped.

Saryuu realized he was talking about him, "I-If you are referring to Matsukaze Tenma, I am not him. I am called Saryuu Evan." The white haired boy bowed.

"My apologies, you look much like him... Of course you wouldn't be him. It's been 200 years; and earthlings don't live that long..." The elder rubbed his hands sadly. "I am called Kazeruma Warg. I fought against Earth Eleven during the Grand Celesta Galaxy as Sandorius Eleven's captain. It's been a while since we had alien visitors."

"We are grateful in meeting you, Kazeruma-san..." Alpha bowed.

"Its a pleasure to have visitors like you." Kazeruma smiled before having a short coughing fit.

"Kazeruma-san!" The Sandorian rubbed his elder's back.

"I'm fine, Sahu..." The elder grinned, "Pardon me, Earthlings. Anyways, what has brought you here to Sandorius?"

Narukami answered, "We have come for the mythril stone found in this planet. A black hole has appeared and we need it to destroy it."

"Black hole? Where?"

"You've heard of the Bandits?"

The Sandorians nodded.

"They have developed a machine which creates black holes; there are in numerous locations being created perhaps even now." Narukami continued explaining, "The 4 mythril stones are the ingredients needed to make a power which will destroy them, please."

Kazeruma let out a sigh, "I would love to help you, however, we do not have the stone any longer. It was used 200 years ago for the Black hole near Faram Obieus and we don't have any others."

"No..."

"I am really sorry..."

"What do we do now...?" Fei asked Narukami.

Alpha stood, "We must find an alternate method to fulfil this mission. Thank-you for your assistance, Elder of Sandorius." Alpha bowed once more before exiting the tent, when someone ran into him trying to enter.

"Oof!" A hooded Sandorian child fell over, however, Alpha was unscathed.

"A-a... I am very sorry sir!"

"...no worries."

"Razlot... You were late today..." Kazeruma frowned. He immedieatly noticed the scars on the boy, but decided not to mention it in front of the guests.

"He seems different from the other Sandorians..." Nagito whispered softly.

"Hurry everyone, this mission must be completed immediately." Alpha finished before disappearing outside.

Narukami scratched his head. He turned to Kazeruma, "We'll probably be staying here for a while, may we be permitted to?"

"Stay as long as you need. We wish for your success." The elder nodded.

Narukami smiled, "It was nice seeing a familiar face."

"So you are, Narukami Naoto himself."

Narukami nodded and he too left. The rest followed him.

* * *

"W-who are they?" Razlot asked.

"Did the other kids bully you again...?" Sahu demanded not letting Kazeruma talk.

"Nothing I can't take. And they're right..."

"Don't say that, young one." Kazeruma scolded.

Razlot glared, "It's true though! I can't shatter rocks, can't swim in the sand, have to wear goggles during sandstorms and my skins softer than a Duuma's meat! I just can't take it anymore; I can't stand being... Weak..."

"Razlot!?" Sahu gasped.

Razlot realized he had said what he had kept inside him for years; he had exposed his true thoughts. The Sandorian boy quickly ran out of the tent.

"Razlot, Stop!" Sahu tried to chase the boy, but Kazeruma stopped him, "Kazeruma-san...!?"

"I believe that the boy was born with a purpose much greater than any Sandorian. And now with the appearance of the Bandits..."

"?"

"Let's watch over the boy for now... Hope he finds his purpose."

* * *

_In the outskirts of Sandorius._

"Torte, have you arrived?" A voice asked from a communication device a short boy was holding."

"Yes, will begin the search for the mythril stone immediately... Iapetus-san."

**With no mythril stone left on the planet, the team tries to find a alternate solution. Nagito then meets up with the same boy which attacked Izanagi back on Earth. A shocking truth about Razlot is found! Next Avatar Wars: Bandits Strike!**

* * *

**Q & A corner, GALAXY!**

**Fei**: Hey everyone, welcome to the Q & A Corner. This time, I, Fei Rune will answer your questions along with…

**Narukami**: Me(again). Narukami Naoto from Melfelse.

**Fei**: So we just read the questions, right? First from, Fukao Norihide-san.

"What age does Narukami Naoto look like? (as in does he look 13, 21 etc.)?

Strange question… *looks at Narukami next to him*

He looks 14, 15 to me…

**Narukami**: Of course I do. That's about how old I was when I woke.

**Fei**: Next is, "Does Janus how to play soccer?"

I believe it's fastest to know from her directly,

Janus!

**Janus**: …yes?

**Narukami**: Soccer, do you play?

**Janus**: *frowns* yes… a bit… Most people on my planet played the sport.

**Fei**: We should play together sometime, with everyone. Can I ask what position you play?

Janus: Keeper.

**Narukami**: That was quite unexpected.

**Janus**: I'm pretty good… I think.

**Fei**: Let's go to the next question,

"How is Ygg still alive?"

Ygg is that half dog boy, right?

**Narukami**: I'm not going to ask why you thought of this question, but You are probably talking about a different Ygg. Ygg's original planet, Porui, died naturally about 190 years ago, and before that happened, they sent Ygg along with Earth Eleven. The people of that planet have no means of reproduction among themselves and are born from the great tree in their planet. Ygg was born as the tree's successor.

Our planet, Melfelse was slowly taking back the territory it was taken of from the Tenebrae, however, we lacked the population to populate all the land. That's where Ygg comes in. By giving some of the land to his people, they now are reborn on our planet and escaped extinction.

So the Ygg you saw back in Melfelse now, is kind of like the child of the First Ygg.

**Fei**: I don't get it, but sounds really confusing. The Galaxy is a vast place…

**Narukami**: this stuff is so difficult to explain entirely… So Ygg is not really still 'alive'. They are two different people.

**Fei**: Next questions are from, Shiranai Atsune-san.

"How old is Naoto?"

You're 15, was it?

**Narukami**: haha, I only appear that.

**Fei**: So, over 20?

**Narukami**: WAAAY over. In Earth years about… 214 years old I believe.

**Fei**:…ahaha… you're joking, right? That's funny…?

**Narukami**: Serious. But technically I'm already dead so do I actually age…? Hmm…

**Fei**: Whatever… answer the questions seriously okay?

Last question,

"How many planets are you going to travel to…?"

Hmm… I wonder…

**Narukami**: Well, we don't even know what to do next, so… yeah…

**Fei**: That was all the questions for today. Thank-you very much!

**Narukami**: Feel free to ask questions directly to any of the members and they'll answer for you. Until Next time,

**Fei**: bye, bye~

* * *

**After some suggestions and thought, I decided to put the Second Arc of Avatar Wars in a seperate story and list Avatar Wars as "completed". I hope this doesn't cause any troubles to anyone. Thank-you~**

**AlsiusHaku**


	4. Bandits Strike!

Bandits Strike!

"Really!? Hmm... So El Dorado was planning something like that..." Meia frowned from the television screen. By connecting it to Chappie, they were able to communicate with Earth, but only when stopped.

"Could you assist in finding an alternate solution?" Alpha said.

Giris nodded, "we'll do what we can... But destroying a Black hole..."

"I wonder what those 'mythril stones' were made out of." Meia frowned.

"Anyways," Yuuchi pushed the two Gil Soldiers off the screen, "You guys be careful out there."

"Yeah, Yuuchi." Fei smiled.

"Heh, bye bye, Captain~" the screen shut off.

"So, now what?" Fei sighed.

Narukami scratched the top of his head. "Maybe find some substance that is identical to a mythril stone... or create one..."

"If only that were possible." Delta shrugged.

Alpha then noticed some people were missing, namely, Nagito, Saryuu and Janus.

"They went to the Sandorian town!" Chappie answered. "Looking at the shops there."

"What?"

* * *

A female Sandorian performed multiple flips and turns, high in the air with ease. A crowd gathered to watch the performance.

"Wow..." Janus gasped in amazement.

Saryuu snorted, "For us SSC, it is an easy task to do that..."

"Really? Wow... What's a SSC?"

"Uh..." Saryuu didn't expect this reaction, "Hey, Nagito could you explain... For me?" The boy looked behind him, however, the girl was no longer there.

* * *

"Hey, hey. You there!" A shopkeeper called out Nagito. "Would you like to try some of this juice? Best in Sandorius!" The Sandorian took out a large fruit and swiftly chopped the top off revealing that it was hollow. Inserting a straw, he handed the fruit to Nagito.

"A gift for our guests."

Nagito cautiously took a small sip. The sweet taste filled her mouth. A slight tang of sourness made her want more. "This is so good...!"

"I'm glad you like it, girl."

Nagito continued to drink it as she nodded. It was then that she noticed she had been seperated from Saryuu and Janus.

"Oh well." Nagito sipped her drink as she started to look around the town more. She then noticed the hooded Sandorian, Razlot. Other, larger Sandorians were surrounding him.

"Did you get what we were asking for?" One of them cackled.

Razlot turned his face away without saying a word. "Leave me alone..."

The Sandorian grabbed Razlot by his shirt collar, "Can't hear you... What did you just say...?"

Nagito didn't like what she was seeing, she kicked the shell of the fruit she held, successfully hitting the bully on the back of his head. The fruit shattered into many tiny pieces and seemed to do almost no damage to the Sandorian.

"Ah..."

"What...? Who do you think are punk?"

Nagito hadn't really thought of what to do next, "Uh... Well... Anyways! Stop picking on him! Makes me sick."

"Hmf, you seem even frailer than him! What can you do?" The Sandorians started to circle Nagito instead.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Razlot growled as he stood in between Nagito and the bullies. He held his wrench out defensively.

"Keh, scary~" they mocked. However, when they saw that Razlot wasn't showing any signs of fear, they decided it wasn't worth it anymore. They left the place.

"Phew..." Nagito sighed. "Hmf, so you can stand up to bullies."

Razlot gasped. He hadn't realized this until told, "y-yeah..."

"Are you always getting bullied?"

"Doesn't matter anyways... It's my own fault." Razlot mumbled.

"I don't understand why anyone 'should' be hurt. No one deserves that." Nagito frowned.

"Hmf. Don't need lectures from you too. Kazeruma and Sahu are enough." The Sandorian started to walk away. Nagito followed.

"So, you're called Razlot, right? I'm Nagito by the way."

"Stop following...!" Razlot growled.

"I kind of got seperated from Saryuu and Janus..."

"What's that gotta do with me?"

"...hm... Good question..."

Razlot growled, "Are all Earthlings this annoying?"

Nagito laughed, "Wouldn't that be a problem if they all were. Everyone's unique, that's what makes people, people."

"And then there's freaks like me..."

"Huh?"

Razlot started to walk away.

"Hm? Aren't you that Earthling with the soul?"

A scaled dark blue beast leaped down in front of Razlot. The shock wave knocked the Sandorian onto the ground.

"What!?"

The beast lifted its large claws ready to slash down onto the boy.

"Noroware no Kariya Laelaps!" Nagito quickly unleashed her keshin armed and directed to beast's attack into the ground.

"Urgh..." Nagito winced.

"Hmf, foolish. A soul's power increases when against a keshin!" The beast bit into her arm.

"Argh...!" Nagito tried kicking the beast away frantically, however, it was useless.

Razlot was still confused with what was happening, but took his large rench and swung it at the beast knocking it away.

"Hey, you alright, Earthling..." The Sandoran trembled.

"It's Nagito..." The girl took away her armed and unleashed her soul, ferret, instead.

"Soul...?" Razlot gasped.

"Heh, to think I could get my revenge so soon..." The beast cackled.

Nagito charged towards her opponent.

"What kind of an attack is that?" Nagito was easily deflected away, "Hmf, not used to your new form yet I see..."

The beast pinned the ferret onto the ground. Inhaling deeply, it let out a deafening roar.

A sharp stinging sound echoed painfully in Nagito's ear as she screamed in pain.

"What is that sound...!?"

"A Daruuga's howl can deafen its prey, weakining it. Transforming into a beast with sharp hearing wasn't the smartest, was it?"

Nagito could hear a thing and her vision was bluring. "Argh..."

"Stop!"

A strange black four legged beast with eerie green markings all over it tackled the beast. Its long ears were sharp like horns and dug into the beast's skin. Saryuu was riding it.

"Urgh...!?" The beast skidded away, "Another soul!? From where though...?"

"Nagito...!" The antelope-like creature spoke.

"I... I'm oka..." Nagito tried to say, but held her mouth as if she was about to throw up.

"Ow..." The beast reverted to his humanoid form. Small horns were visible on top of his head. He held his side in pain.

"Are you a Bandit?" Janus shouted.

"Keh... Bandit?" The alien boy cackled, "What are you talking about?" The boy then gasped.

"Well, well, well... Janu-ne, I never thought you would be the one I'd see here."

Janus looked towards the familiar, yet foreign voice. She stared in shock at its source, "...Iapetus...!"

An alien which had a similar appearance to Janus stood before them. His skin was slightly more bluish gray, but still had the antenna-like flicks on his head. The Bandits separated and made a path for the newcomer.

"Having trouble, Torte?" He asked the short boy.

"...just playing around..."

Iapetus chuckled, "We don't have eternity, you know. If we can't find the mytril stone, the only other option is this planet's destruction."

"What!?" Razlot yelled, "we don't even have one!?"

"It's no mystery as to why someone would want to eliminate the possibility of their own failure, even if the chances are the slimmest."

Janus reverted back to her original form, "Iapetus! What happened? You've grown since the last time I saw you..."

The alien clenched his teeth in rage, "What happened?" He repeated, "What happened!? Destruction, is what happened. Have you forgotten the reason we've slept; the reason our planet was destroyed?"

Janus just stared in shock.

"Ixal was destroyed by Faram Obieus for no other reason than to display their power. They didn't want our land, our riches nor our lives." Iapetus growled, "We have the responsibility to take revenge, to give the same pain to those blood thirsty, heartless creatures."

"Janus! Is that all true?" Saryuu gasped.

The female alien held her head as she shook it, "No... I don't know... I don't remember...!"

"Seems part of your memory is missing, pity." Iapetus stated. He held his hand forward, "Come, Janu-ne. I'll help you remember... everything."

"I won't let you!" Nagito leaped in between the two Ixals, in her Soul form. She staggered and was obvious that standing was all she was capable of now, "Can't let you just take our friend that easily."

"Nagito..." Janus whispered.

"I-I'll assist too!" Razlot stammered as he ran forward and held his large rench out in front of him.

Nagito nodded, "Saryuu! Take Janus away from here! Meet up with Delta and Alpha!"

Saryuu nodded as he helped Janus to her feet and started to run off.

"Tch, won't let you!" Torte tried to pursuit them, but was blocked by Razlot.

"C'mon shorty! Can't let you get past me...!"

"Get out of the way, weakling!" The small Faram boy yelled. A soft light enveloped him and a dark blue and black scaled beast emerged out of it.

Iapetus chuckled, "Crush that ill Sandorian."

Torte banged his large claws on top of Razlot, who tried to keep them away with the large wrench he held. However, the weight of the beast was too much.

"Razlot!" Nagito gasped.

"I'm not going to lose... I'm going to protect Sandorius!" Razlot growled. A blue light surrounded Razlot and he transformed into a scaled wolf-like beast.

"What? The likes of you getting a soul!?" Torte gasped. The Sandorian's transformation created a small shock wave which flung Torte away.

"Hm...? What's this?" Iapetus frowned as he examined the small radar he held. It let out a constant beeping noise, "So that's where the stone was hidden... Torte! Capture that Sandorian alive! The stone's in him."

"Are you serious!?"

Nagito couldn't help stare in surprise. The mythril stone was inside a person!? The ferret knew she didn't have time to think; quickly, she rushed up towards Torte. Before he could react, Nagito slashed her claws down onto the ground knocking the much larger beast away. Giant claw marks were left on the ground.

"Argh!"

"Razlot! You have to get away! We can't let the Bandits get you!" Nagito yelled.

"W-what do you mean?" The wolf beast gasped, still confused about his new appearance.

Iapetus chuckled, "you really think I'll let you escape that easily?" He unleashed his soul. A large all black cougar beast emerged. It had strange dark blue markings all over its body and two sharp looking tails. It skin seemed silkier rather than furry.

The beast dug its sharp fangs into Nagito's shoulder.

"Urk...!" She grunted before fighting back herself. Nagito jabbed her claws into the beasts gut causing it to let go.

"Run! Razlot!" Nagito yelled once again.

Razlot shook his head, "I can fight!" He howled before running clumsily towards his enemies.

"Hehe, too easy!" Torte came up from behind Razlot and tackled him down, preventing him from moving, "Souls can't be mastered that easily."

"Razlot...!" Nagito tried to go help him, but Iapetus had pinned her down again. "Urgh..."

"Nagito, was it?" The beast whispered into the ferret's ear, "Your power... will be most useful for us..."

"I'm never joining you Bandits!" Nagito hissed.

Iapetus pushed on her harder, "Declining isn't an option... earthling. I can sense... Your hatred..."

Razlot's soul disappeared as he lay on the ground underneath Torte, barely awake. The Faram boy also reverted back to his original form and bound the Sandorian's hands.

"We're ready to head out here, Iapetus-san." Torte cackled.

"Let's head back then."

"Not so fast!" From above, Fei leaped down and kicked Tort away from Razlot.

The green haired boy had equipped his keshin and was already in his battle stance.

"Take Razlot away from them! He has the mythril stone!" Nagito yelled out.

"Huh?" Fei gasped.

"Tch, we'll just take her..." Iapetus grunted before calling a small ship to him and climbing in with the injured Torte.

"Nagito...!" Fei quickly ran to stop them, "Nagito!"

An eerie howl echoed through the area and lightning bolts crashed down onto the ground.

"What...!?" Iapetus grunted and Nagito took this chance to slip out of his grip. Fei caught the falling ferret.

The Bandit ship disappeared.

"Nagito!? Are you alright!?" Fei gasped. Blood trickled down from the wound on her neck, but the ferret nodded.

"Phew... that was close..." Narukami sighed from the ship Fei had jumped off from, "Didn't expect you to jump off like that..."

"Haha... Sorry..." Fei laughed nervously, "Is Razlot okay?"

Delta was tending the Sandorian, "He's fine."

Razlot was awake. He put his hand over his chest, "Mythril... Stone...?"

Alpha frowned, "What did you just say...?"

* * *

**Knowing that for some reason, the mythril stone was inside Razlot, he joins the team. Next Planet they head for is... Sazanaara...! The planet of the Azur reading aliens. Next Avatar Wars: Galactic Souls: Acceptance.**

* * *

**Q & A Corner, GALAXY!**

**Nagito**: Hey everyone! Time for the Q & A corner!

**Alpha**: No, this is a waste of time. I don't see a point in doing these.

**Nagito**: yes, yes. Your opinion on the matter is invalid. As you can probably tell, today Alpha and I will answer your questions.

First questions are from Kagaya, Koga and Koga's friend respectively.

"If SARU or Fei is answering these, (ahaha not this time…) then in your world,(please don't say that…) does everyone know who Matsukaze Tenma is, now?"

Hm… I'm actually no good at history so I'm not sure.

**Alpha**: He was a big influence in history concerning soccer. Most people related to the sport would have heard his name at least. I have actually met him before…

**Nagito**: Ah, because you are technically a Route Agent.

**Alpha**: "technically…?"

**Nagito**: Next,

"Who else is going to join the team now?"

Hmm… I can see Razlot joining… maybe there are other cases with people who have Mythirl Stones inside their body?

**Alpha**: Well, the ship can hold a max of 11 people…

**Nagito**: Hm… that works out nicely…

"Are you guys sure you guys have souls?"

Well, is there really a way to find out…? I know I have one and Janus does… oh I think Narukami used one, didn't he?

**Alpha**: Yes… and I too hav…

**Nagito**: If only there was a way to find out…

**Alpha**: …

**Nagito**: Thanks for the questions, now next bunch are from Norihide Fukao-san.

"How long do people from Sandorius live?"

**Alpha**: an average 180 years, however, seems the current Elder, Kazeruma-san is actually about 217 years of age.

**Nagito**: Wow… he's so old…

Next,

"Is it possible for Aliens to use Keshins?"

Well, the Torte guy seemed to know about them, so probably…

**Alpha**: Keshin are created when there exists a strong will, It makes sense for it to be possible for alien creatures as well.

**Nagito**: And Lastly,

"Where are you exactly taking Janus? Because I didn't really understand where you will take her."

Well, originally, we were going to find her comrades that woke up, which ended up being only one…

**Alpha**: And that comrade, Iapetus, was it? Seems to be the leader of the Bandits.

**Nagito**: I'm not sure what Janus is going to do… she hasn't said a word since meeting him…

**Alpha**: That seems to be all the questions. I will leave…

**Nagito**: hey!? Alpha…!?

…

Well I guess we'll close the corner… Thanks for all the questions, and please continue to support us through our journey!

Until Next Time~


	5. Acceptance

"She'll be fine after some rest." Delta sighed as she exited the tent to see everyone eagerly awaiting the news about Nagito's injuries.

They all let out a sigh of relief.

Alpha and Narukami were talking to Kazeruma about Razlot; about the possibility of the mythril stone inside him.

"Hm... Never heard of anything like that..." The elder muttered.

Razlot shuffled nervously, "You guys need it right?"

"Hm..." Narukami was thinking, "Perhaps taking you along the journey is a thought."

"Y-you mean... Space? Like other planets...?" Razlot gasped. He seemed hesitant, "C-can you let me think... No."

Razlot looked at Alpha and Narukami's direction. His eyes shone with confidence, "Please take me with you guys. Let me join the team!"

Kazeruma smiled.

"Welcome to the team, Razlot."

* * *

Acceptance

_In the Planet of Sazanaara_

"Theif!"

Run, run! A Sazanaaran boy was able to escape unnoticed. He clutched the jewels he was told to steal in his hands. All he had to do now was get to the meeting spot...

"Hey, Seiren!" A female voice scolded.

Seiren turned, "What do you want, Namika?"

A female Sazanaaran with long, wavy, light brown hair stood before him, arms crossed, "Stealing again? I thought I told you to stay away from them?"

"I do whatever I please, bitch."

"Seiren!"

The Sazanaaran boy just started to run. Like she'd understand me. Unlike her, I have to work my way to acceptance. Without results, I am no one.

"Oh, Seiren... You got the goods?" A group of Sazanaarans were meeting together as if they were expecting Seiren.

"Hmf, you know this is an easy task for me." Seiren threw the bag containing the jewels to the group's leader.

After checking its contents, he smiled, "Heh, heh... We'll have a feast tonight!"

A female Sazanaaran wrapped her arm around him, grabbing one stone from the bag. She examined it in the sunlight, "This is beautiful, Kaphi~"

"But you are much more... Diani." Kaphi grinned as he and female started kiss.

They could read eachother's azurs, stop saying everything out loud... Seiren cursed. Normally, these thoughts would be easily noticed and read by his fellow Sazanaaran, however, for some reason, Seiren's azur could not be read by anyone.

Stealing in Sazanaara is nearly impossible, for everyone's azurs give away their actions. This was not Seiren's case. He could easily get away with it, which is why Kaphi used him. Seiren knew and accepted this.

"Keep the good work up and you can join our gang, Seiren-kun..." A long haired male Sazanaara grinned as he leaned on the boy's shoulder.

_Get you dirty hands off me, jerk_. Seiren forced a smile, "Really? Thank-you very much, Penan-san."

Kaphi and Diani finally broke their kiss, "You're doing very well..." Diani chuckled seductively.

Judging from the fact Kaphi was not reacting, it was evident that Diani was just acting.

Seiren turned to walk away, "Just tell me when you need me again..."

After he was no longer in sight the group chuckled, "Tch, that brat's creepy as ever. Can't even see what he's thinking..."

"But that's why he's useful."

"Keh. And if he gets caught, he can't prove we're associated with us without an azur to show..." Kaphi laughed.

* * *

_Back in the Ship_

Janus let out a sigh. Inside her bed with the shutters down, she was trying to think through what she heard from Iapetus. "Ixal... gone...?" She held her head, "why can't I remember..."

"Janus...?"

"...Saryuu?" The female Ixal kept the shutters down. She didn't want anyone to see.

"...If you don't want to talk, I understand, but... We are all here for you. That's all I really wanted to say..."

Janus could hear the boys footsteps go further. She then smiled, "Thank-you... Saryuu."

* * *

"Argh... My ears are still ringing..." Nagito muttered. Her neck was also bandaged.

"We all need to be seated for warping to be allowed." Alpha explained as he clicked buttons on the control panel.

"Well then let's get going." Janus walked out. She smiled.

Razlot wasn't sure what was going on. Fei kindly seated him on the chair and instructed him to put his seatbelt on.

"It may cause a strange feeling, but it'll pass soon." Fei sat in the chair next to the Sandorian.

"Which planet next?" Saryuu asked.

"Sazanaara." Narukami answered, "Its a planet full of water. And their people have the ability to see azurs, or people's minds."

"Um... I feel you just said something really important really casually." Delta laughed nervously, "read minds?"

"Ah... It's kinda their nature, no point being offended by it." Narukami laughed.

"Sazanaarans don't actually 'read' minds, but 'see' them." Alpha corrected. "How exactly, I am unsure."

"Hm... Kinda sounds fun." Delta smiled.

Nagito frowned, "I don't like it..."

"Every buckled up?" Chappie grinned, "Warp time!"

Alpha nodded, "Warp start."

* * *

_Sazanaara_

"Hm?" Namika looked up at the ocean sky to see a spaceship coming down. In Sazanaara wasn't completely rare, but she felt something strange about this one. Namika decided to check out the landing port.

* * *

Razlot leaped happily outside the ship, "So this is another planet?" He exclaimed.

"Yes, yes~" Chappie cheered. He was sitting on the Sandorian's shoulder.

Couple Sazanaarans watching giggled as they peered over at the aliens.

Everyone else exited the ship.

"Earthlings...? And a Sandorian and Melfen...?" The group was greeted by Sazanaaran girl, Namika to be exact. She had light blue skin and long, wavy yellowish-green hair.

"Um... you are?"

"I'm Namika... Hm..." She stared at each person, "In Sazanaara, you have to go register at the Tourist Center first. I can show you guys there."

Alpha thought for a bit, "Yes, I believe it would be helpful."

Namika frowned at Alpha.

"...Yes...?"

"N-nothing..." Namika mumbled, "This way!"

The registration was quite simple actually. Each member just stood in front of the booth. The Sazanaaran behind the counter just stared for a second, then let each person through.

"...they're checking each of our azurs..." Saryuu realized.

"Hm... Makes sense I guess." Nagito mumbled.

"Exactly correct." Namika smiled.

Alpha was the last to register. The Sazanaaran paused for a longer time before letting the Route Agent through.

"Say... Namika...?" Delta decided to ask.

"What are you looking for?"

Delta paused, then continued, "We're searching for a mythril stone..."

"Mythril...? Sorry, I don't know what you are talking about." Namika answered.

"...I see..."

"You again!? We won't let you get away!" There was some rukus in the Main Shop stand area.

Namika let out a sigh, "Seirin... Still doing that..."

"Seirin?" Fei frowned.

Namika nodded, "He steals jewels, food, anything for a gang of thugs..."

Alpha noticed something strange, "...Steal? In a place where the citizens can see minds?"

"Seirin's... strange... We can't see it... his azur..."

"Huh?"

"Nothing shows. It's as if we were looking at a corpse, azurs only show on living things; yet, nothing can be seen from Seirin."

"Wait... if I had a mythril stone inside me... then?" Razlot gasped.

Narukami nodded, "It is highly possible. Could you show us to this... Seirin?"

Namika slowly nodded. Could these people be the one... the ones who will save Seirin from... his pain...?

* * *

**The group is introduced to Seirin, however, he quickly becomes disliked. The Sazanaarans find something interesting about Alpha's azur... but what? Next Avatar Wars: Galactic Souls: Emotion**

* * *

**Q & A Corner, GALAXY!**

**Delta**: Hey everyone~ welcome to this corner! Today I, Delta and…

**Fei**: Fei Rune will answer the questions.

Let's read the questions! First bunch are from Norihide Fukao-san

"What is every member's soul? (eg. Nagito's soul is a ferret?)"

Hm… we have no way of finding out until they are awakened, if they awaken.

**Delta**: So far, the ones with souls are, Nagito (ferret), Narukami (some doggy), Janus (some black deer thing) and Razlot (some lizard wolf)

**Fei**: most of them aren't explained…

**Delta**: well, I don't know what animal they are!

**Fei**: ahaha, yes… next

Oh, for any of the aliens… Narukami! Question for you!

**Narukami**: …? Yes?

**Fei**: "What happened to Faram Obieus after the Earth Eleven defeated Ixal Fleet?"

**Narukami**: Well, I assume after Grand Celesta, right?

They created a truce with the other planets, no wars during Queen Lalaya's and her successor King Socrs' reigns. However from the next kings, it started to get dangerous to visit Faram… at the moment the current king is growing old and his 5 princes' are fighting over who gets the throne. Though I believe it will be the oldest, Prince Xuels…

**Delta**: I hope we don't have to go there…

**Fei**: yeah… thanks Narukami.

And that's all the questions for…

Delta: No… there's one more from liz mz-san…

Ah… "Is there Romance between Fei and Nagito"

…well, Fei…?

**Fei**: *turning more red* "NO! We aren't in that kind of relationship…. !

**Delta**: But wishes to be…

**Fei**: argh….!

**Delta**: And that was all the questions for today (for real)

Until next time!

**Fei**: listen to me….!


	6. Emotion

Emotion

"...he should be around here..." Namika said as she walked inside a dark alley way. Definetly not a place a young girl should be walking.

"Seirin~ I brought some people to meet you!" She yelled.

Silence was only returned.

"He's probably just shy."

"Hell NO!" From behind the wall, a young Sazanaaran boy revealed himself. "Urk..." He growled as he realized what he just did, didn't help prove his point.

"He looks like any other Sazanaaran..." Saryuu mumbled.

"Well, Sorry..." Seirin glared, "What? Want me to steal something?"

"No...! Just heard your azur couldn't be read... and..." Delta gasped.

Seirin sighed, "What? Wanna experiment on me? Won't find anything out!"

"Huh?"

"Seirin! You've never been experimented on before!" Namika gasped.

"Tch."

"T-that was a lie?"

"Hmf. Done talking?"

"Um..."

Seirin didn't let Fei start, "Don't come near me." He cackled and walked away.

"...ahaha... Don't think too badly of him..." Namika laughed nervously though she knew every one of them were extremely annoyed.

Alpha seemed unchanged by the Sazanaaran boy's attitude, "There is a high chance he may be associated with the Mythril Stone."

"Though we have no way to find out." Delta pointed out.

"..." Alpha crossed his arms deep in thought.

Namika found herself staring at the Route Agent and quickly shook her head, "Do you guys want to see something cool? A must-see in Sazanaara!"

Fei thought for a bit, "Sure, why not?"

Alpha wasn't listening to anything and started to walk away, absorbed in his thoughts.

"Its not good to be alone, so I'll follow him." Delta said, "You guys go ahead!" She waved as she went after him.

"Let's go!" Razlot cheered.

Namika chuckled, "You are very straight forward. Don't even need to look at your azur."

"I'm not sure what an azur exactly is..." Razlot frowned, "What does it look like?"

"I'm interested as well."

Saryuu grinned.

"I not much..." Janus mumbled.

"Well..." Namika started.

* * *

"Alpha! Alpha!" Delta continued calling the boy's name, however, he did not respond. "Nngh..." The girl sighed as she followed. She then noticed a crowd of Sazanaaran people gathered together.

"Sir! Your azur is so beautiful!"

"I've never seen anything with such, light!"

please everyone... It's really not that big of a deal..." A young dark purple haired man tried to walk out from the middle, however, the Sazanaarans kept asking was obviously not from this planet.

"Ah, you! Earthling!" The alien shouted, "P-p-please hel...p...!"

The Sazanaarans' attention all went to Delta and Alpha.

"Alpha...!"

"Yes...?"

Now he answers... Delta pointed to the crowd. They all were staring in his direction with a questioning look on their face.

"Is there something weird with my azur?" Alpha asked in his normal voice however, the Sazanaarans flinched.

"W-we're sorry...!" They quickly ran away.

"What...?"

"Thank-you very much!" The alien man grinned as he put his hands together. "I'm Serim Obieus, Faram Obieus, first prince."

Delta paused, "P-prince!?"

"Ahaha, I don't look it, huh?" The man laughed, "I'm the oldest of 5 brothers."

"Well, it's an honour to meet you, Prince Serim." Alpha bowed.

"Just Serim's fine. I'm not really into being called prince and stuff..." The Faram prince laughed.

"What brings you here anyways?"

"A little touring. I kinda ran from the castle to get some peace and quiet."

"...hmm, it is a beautiful planet..." Delta agreed.

The prince let out a sigh, "However, the Sazanaarans seemed to have found a liking to my azur... Its difficult to relax."

"They ran away from Alpha's..." Delta and Serim looked in the Route Agent's direction. He seemed to be back in his own thoughts.

His azur... Delta sadly thought.

"Curious are you, girl?" Serim grinned.

Delta frowned, "whatever."

"Aw, I was hoping for a cuter reaction."

"What?"

Serim smiled, "I have somewhere I have to go, so bye, bye... Uh..."

"...Delta. And he's Alpha."

"Delta and Alpha from earth... I have a feeling we will meet again, until then."

* * *

"Here we are!" After climbing down a long flight of stairs, the group arrived to a dark caveren. Deep inside, a large lake gave off a soft blue light. Even some of the vegetation were glowing.

From the roof, a small drop of water fell landing on Nagito's head causing her to instinctively grab the closest thing, Fei's arm.

"N-Nagito...!?"

"Ahaha... The water surprised me a little..."

Namika giggled. She then continued to guide, "There used to be a pretty blue stone inside the lake apparently, but it was taken by someone long ago." She explained.

"Hm... Wait?" Saryuu noticed, "Blue stone?"

Janus immediately caught on, "It may be referring to the mythril stone! It must have been kept here previously."

"Ah, maybe!" Namika finally realized.

"If we know who took it, then we can retrieve it!" Fei smiled

"Yeah, but we don't" Razlot pointed out.

"Ah, that stone's probably the one Tenma took." Narukami mumbled, "For taking the Black hole away."

"...same situation as Sandorius then... Makes it more likely that its inside someone like Razlot." Saryuu connected the pieces.

"We have no way finding out who though."

"Haah..." The group let out a deep sigh.

"Bandit knew of Razlot's mythril stone." Nagito said.

"Really!?"

"Yeah... They had some kind of hand-sized machine and it started to beep loudly when I used my soul..." Razlot recalled.

"If we could get that..."

Namika stood slightly to the side, "Um... What are you guys talking about?"

* * *

Seirin quietly on a roof of a building, looking up at the Toruugs', seal-like fish creatures, swimming gracefully outside of the dome. He liked it here, here, he could be undisturbed.

Tap. The sound of something landing softly onto the roof echoed into Seirin's ear followed by a constant beeping noise.

"Ngh...!" Pain surged in the Sazanaaran's chest, as if something was squeezing his heart.

"A-ra~ you must be the one we're looking for~" A female voice chuckled, "Master will be happy to hear this~"

"...!? An Earthling...?" Seirin gasped he tried to step back when he lost his footing and fell off the roof.

"Huh?"

Realizing the pain was lessening as he was distanced from the girl. Staggering to his feet he attempted to run.

"Won't let you get away that easily!" The girl cackled, she summoned a strange humanoid creature as it surrounded her body, becoming her armour and weapons, two hand guns.

Seirin could fell the bullets zoom past him, but continued running. Suddenly another alien, not from earth, stood to block his path.

"Looks like you need help, Beta..." He smirked. His body was covered in thick reptile skin, and a long tail was visible. He had semi-long silky brown hair and a bandana wrapped around his head with six thin horn-like scales sticking out of it. He only wore long baggy pants making the spikes along his back visible.

His red eyes stared blankly at his opponent.

"Yoru, you don't do anything! I'm completely capable of doing this myself!" Beta yelled.

"Urk..." The pain became stronger once more.

"Fufufu... This machine is much more efficient than the last... We don't have to wait for the soul to awaken." Beta chuckled as she reached her hand out to the Sazanaaran boy.

"Enough!"

Fireballs were shot towards Beta's outstretched arm forcing her to pull back and distance herself from Seirin. Another was shot knocking the machine in the Route Agent's hand away.

"Tch...! Delta!?"

Delta leapt down positioning herself between Seirin and Beta. She had already equipped her keshin.

"You were one of the Earthlings with Namika...!?" Seirin groaned.

Beta chuckled, "Tehe, like you can defeat me alone..."

"No." Alpha leapt down next to Delta, "I am here too."

"Alpha!? So you did betray us!" Beta growled, "Crush them, Yoru!"

"Mm..." The lizard alien mumbled as he revealed his sharp claw-like nails slashing them at Delta.

She tried to block it with her arms, however to her surprise, the alien's attack cut through her keshin.

"What!?" She quickly shot a fireball to force her opponent away.

"Alpha~ I'll crush you!" Beta and Alpha clashed weapons above. The two were almost equal.

"Warrior Command 01, Spinning Transm." Alpha commanded his weapons, fire shards, to spin rapidly as they rocketed towards Beta.

"Naive~" The female Route Agent sang as she easily deflected the hissatsu. "Like someone like Alpha could defeat me~"

"It's not over yet..." Alpha calmly readied his next attack. Four shards were placed making a diamond shaped area in front of him. A firey beam shot out of it when he signaled, "Warrior Command K01, Houou Rekka!"

Beta leaped around, "Too bad~" she then lunged forward being right in front of Alpha.

Tremendous power was stored on the tip of her weapons.

"...!? A hissatsu from such a close range!?" Delta gasped.

"Don't look away..." Yoru slashed his nails across Delta and her armed was torn off. "W-what...!?"

"Our clans claws absorb keshin powers..." Yoru explained as he prepared for the finishing blow, "The end..."

"Tch..." Alpha cursed.

"Warrior Command K02, Athena Assault!"

Alpha breathed in deeply and took away his armed, surprising Beta.

"Hmf, chosen death huh? You're finished!"

"No. Its the opposite." Alpha stated as a bright light enveloped him, blowing Beta away.

"What!?"

He flew down towards Delta and large talons emerged from the light stopping Yoru's attack. Alpha had transformed into a large red bird of prey.

"...! Soul!? That Alpha's!?" Beta gasped. "I don't even have one!"

"A-Alpha...!" Delta stammered.

Seirin stared, "Even humans have souls...!"

"Let... Go...!" Yoru swung his free hand at the bird.

Alpha easily avoided the attack, flying into the air as he dove down for his next attack. He slammed himself against the alien flinging him across.

"Nngh!" Beta was annoyed.

"See, you do need a soul..." A Sazanaara girl floated down. Her long hair floated as she landed. She wore clothes not native to Sazanaara.

"Miicha..."

"His azur... Its so interesting." The Sazanaaran giggled. "Its full of... character, opposite of what he is like on the outside."

"That Alpha's?" Beta frowned.

"Makes me want to destroy it. I'm helping!" The Sazanaaran girl was enveloped in light, transforming into a red dolphin-like creature.

"A Dalphonus!" Seirin gasped. There was happiness in his voice.

"Come at me! Earthling!"

Alpha took the challenge and dove down at the dalphonus. Miicha flipped back and avoided Alpha's attack.

"Easy~" she sang.

"No good. She can see where his attention is directed by looking at his azur!" Seirin informed.

"...!" Alpha continued trying but none of his attacks hit.

Delta turned to Seirin, "You can hit her! She can't read your movements!"

However the boy frowned, "Hmf, like I would! Whether that earthling dies or not is not my problem!"

"Are you seriously thinking that!?" Delta growled, "Are you really that selfish?"

Seirin pushed the girl away, "Yes! I'm that heartless! That's why I don't have an azur..."

"And you believe that? That's why you steal?"

"No one accepted me! But they approved of someone broken like me...!" Seirin clenched his fists.

"They're using you, and you're well aware of that!"

"I know!"

Delta smiled, "You are better than that. Be the true you."

"I-I... I don't want to be told by an outsider...!" Seirin gasped. In truth however, he was really happy to hear those words. "Thank-you..." He whispered soft enough that she wouldn't hear.

Alpha landed on the ground and reverted back to his original found, "time up..." He huffed as sweat dropped down his chin.

"Ooh glaring~ showing some emotion finally!" The dolphin creature laughed.

Seirin got onto his feet and stood between Alpha and Miicha. Everyone gasped.

"Decided to give up, boy?" Miicha grinned.

"If you want me, you'll have to defeat me first!" Seirin grinned as he transformed into a seal-like creature with long laces along its side.

Miicha quickly sent out echo waves from its mouth.

Seirin vibrated his lace like fins cancelling his opponent's attack.

"What!?"

Seirin then tackled Miicha causing her to fall down to the ground.

"Miicha! You're no help!" Beta yelled. She then recieved a call from her communicator, "... Tch..." She cursed as she told Miicha and Yoru they were heading back.

"Wait! Beta, what are you doing here?" Alpha questioned.

Beta just pouted, "I won't lose next time...!" The three were then transported to a ship which was above, disappearing from their sight.

Delta gasped, "Bandits...!? El Dorado was associated with them...!"

"...yes..."

"... Since when did you have a Soul?" Delta then realized, "and what animal is it exactly?"

"For quite some time... And it's called a Chuhi, a Marsh Harrier."

"Kinda looks like a phoenix!"

"? What's a phoenix?" Seirin frowned.

Delta thought for a second, "an immortal fire bird...?"

"So that thing that can fly is a... bird? They're so rare in Sazanaara..." Seirin commented.

"Hmm..."

"Hey! You guys!" Nagito yelled as she and the rest of the group ran up to them, "What happened!?"

"Bandits..." Delta sighed.

"And Beta was with them." Alpha added.

"...! Seirin...!" Namika gasped.

The Sazanaaran boy's eyes avoided eye contact with her, "mm..."

* * *

"... So they collected two of the four stones... Almost..." A smile formed as the figure returned to the ship.

* * *

**The group heads out of Sazanaara and to the next planet, Guardon. Since Razlot and Seirin were different from others of their planets, the stones inside their bodies may be the reason for that? However, they can't find anyone to fit that description on the new planet? Next Avatar Wars: Galactic Souls: Planet of Fire.**

* * *

Q & A Corner GALAXY!

**Razlot**: yay! My first Q & A!

**Janus**: Razlot, we must greet everyone first.

Hello welcome to the Q & A corner. Razlot, please read the first question.

**Razlot**: uh, YES! The questions are from Fukao Norihide-san.

"How are there thugs if everyone can read all their minds except Seirin?"

**Janus**: just cause their azurs can be seen, doesn't necessarily make the entire planet crime free. They all still have same qualities as any person, choice. And as I hear, the Sazanaaran's attention must be on the person in order to fully see their azur, they can't catch every detail without concentrating.

**Razlot**: I still don't get what azurs are.

**Janus**: read the next question.

**Razlot**: okay…

"How many black holes did the bandits make?"

**Janus**: We can't tell the difference between the black holes they created and the ones that appeared naturally. Actually, the exact method in making the black holes is still a mystery to me… It's already beyond my knowledge…

**Razlot**: Hm… Black holes… Kazeruma-san talked about one 200 years ago that they destroyed in order to save the galaxy…

…Seems the last question is for Fei…

**Janus**: he seems to have hid himself. Therefore, I shall answer on his behalf with the data I collected,

The question is

"How would you describe your relationship with Nagito? ;)"

**Razlot**: I don't think you had to read the winky face…

**Janus**: I see them as something closer than just friends or teammates…

**Razlot**: Fei's the one that flew out of the ship to save me and Nagito, right? On Sandorius.

**Janus**: yes… I see them together often as well.

**Chappie**: that's cause they're in love~

**Razlot**: !? where did you com from!

**Chappie**: But they're both not honest to their feelings…

**Janus**: I thought so.

**Razlot**: Hm…

**Janus**: and that's all the questions we have…

**Razlot**: So we're going to have that Seirin join us on the ship… He says his thoughts way too much…

**Chappie**: Be nice to him.

**Janus**: and next is Guardon.

I hope you'll all be joining us for the Q & A then, until then

**Everyone**: Bye, bye~


	7. Planet of Fire

Planet of Fire

"Ahaha, so you guys had an adventure!" Saryuu laughed after Alpha and Delta explained what had happened.

"It's not a laughing matter..." Delta growled.

Alpha just continued, "So it has been confirmed that Seirin is who we were searching for."

Namika gulped.

Seirin just snorted, "Hmf, like I'd travel with you guys. Doesn't matter to me whether the universe gets destroyed or no-"

"Yes it does!" Namika yelled surprising the Sazanaaran boy, "You need to be more honest with yourself instead of going with the flow."

Namika grabbed Seirin's hands so he couldn't step away from her. "You're always naggy... Fine... As long as I go, right!?" Seirin growled.

"Huh... I kinda don't want to travel with him..."

"Yes." Alpha agreed with Delta.

"Shut up, you were the ones wanting me to go along!"

"Yes, we were searching for you, however wanting to work with you is another problem." Alpha explained.

Namika snickered.

"Don't laugh!"

Nagito sighed and put her hand out, "Welcome to the team, Seirin."

The Sazanaaran boy frowned at her outstretched arm. He looked away.

"Ahaha..."

"Seirin!" Namika scolded.

The Sazanaaran boy just jumped into the ship, "Well let's get going... I'll be back soon, Namika..." He added before disappearing.

Namika snickered, "Why can't he be honest..."

"You can leave him under our care." Saryuu smiled.

"Good luck." Namika nodded.

* * *

The ship departed for the next planet, Guardon.

Before initiating a warp, Fei suggested contacting everyone on Earth.

"Hey, Captain~" Yuuchi answered the call as he waved.

Fei nodded, "How's your arm healing?"

"Man, it takes forever without SSC powers..." The white haired boy whined which Fei laughed at.

"Is Meia or Giris around?"

"Sorry, they're out." Yuuchi shrugged.

"Hey Yuuchi! Is that Fei and everyone else?" Yokka's voice echoed in the background.

"Yeah!" The white haired boy called when Yokka stepped in front of the screen.

"Well don't you look energetic?" Fei laughed.

"Oh, looks like you got some new peeps in the group!"

"Ah, I'm from Sandorius, Razlot Yarg." The Sandorian introduced.

"...hmf." Seirin snorted as he walked to his bed and closed the shutter.

"Um..." Yokka tilted his head to the side.

"He's shy." Alpha grinned.

"Huh?" Everyone gasped.

Alpha noticed everyone's gaze on him, "what?" He frowned.

"I didn't know you smiled..." Saryuu stated.

"...that's a little rude."

"So you guys know where you're headed next?" Yuuchi said to change the topic.

"Guardon." Fei answered, "I wonder what it's like."

"Well you just came from a water planet, so fire?" Yokka grinned.

"Don't say something so scary...!" Fei gasped.

Nagito frowned, "Now I only have bad feelings..."

Yokka just laughed.

The screen started to go out of focus and static. The connection was breaking.

"Well good bye~ we'll call again when we can." Fei waved and turned off the communication.

"Let's warp then!" The green haired boy called.

* * *

"..."

"..."

"Good luck guys."

"Bye-bye~"

Seirin and Chappie said as they closed the door on the team.

"Yokka completely jinxed us..." Nagito groaned.

"It's a different kind of heat than Sandorius." Razlot commented. He didn't seem bothered by the heat at all.

"Why do you seem fine, Saryuu?" Janus asked.

The white haired boy nodded, "I still have my SSC powers, this is nothing. Same with Nagito and Fei, right?"

"...yeah..." The two mumbled.

"Janus is fine too."

"Then we can leave this to you 5! Good luck~" Delta clapped her hands. She and Alpha went back into the ship.

"A...ahaha..." Fei laughed nervously.

* * *

After a long walk, the group finally reached a small town.

"Bird people..." Saryuu whispered as he saw the people of this planet. They all had a body like a human and a face of a bird, though there were ones with arms and ones with wings.

"Kinda looks silly with arms..." Nagito mumbled.

"Don't say stuff like that." Fei giggled.

"Cool..." Janus nodded.

"..."

"I wonder if they fly..." Razlot smiled. As he said those words, three Guardonians casted shadows onto them from above; flying gracefully in the orange sky. "Wow!"

The three birds landed before the group. "Welcome travellers. What brings you to Guardon?" The male bird in the center asked. His face looked like a falcon.

"Hello, we're from earth. We came in search of the mythril stones... Um..." Saryuu started to explain.

"Hm... Never heard of such stone." The falcon muttered, "I am Galing." He motioned for his buddies to leave and they flew off.

"I am Saryuu Evan..." The white boy started and the rest of the group introduced themselves as well.

"As a custom of our planet, I would like to guide you to our chief." Galing bowed.

"Chief?"

"This way." The bird pointed forward as he beckoned the group to follow.

As they walked Saryuu asked, "Hey, is there anyone on your planet who is... different from the rest of you?"

"Different? In what way?"

"Like, can't fly." Janus suggested.

Fei stated the next, "Is fully a bird?"

"Or maybe not even a bird?" Nagito chuckled.

"I think you're guesses are getting further from what we're looking for..." Razlot sighed.

"Hmm... Never heard anyone such as that you suggest." Galing answered. "As for flight, all those with wings are capable."

"There are some without. Are they born like that?" Saryuu asked.

"Everyone is given a choice, to keep or lose their wings. Those without, replace them with mechanical arms." Galing explained, "They're in charge of the machine building."

"M-mechanical!? Just the arms!?"

"...yes. We've realized one can't live without the other and now both factions live in harmony."

"Factions?"

The bird chuckled, "That was a thing of the past." After walking for a little bit longer, the group reached a large dome-like building, "here we are."

The door was guarded by two wingless Guardons, who let them through after Galing's explanation.

Inside the building was much larger than they thought. It was lightly decorated with small colourful stones and brightly painted feathers.

Beyond the entrance was a large hall leading to a small room. Seated on a small cushion, a blue feathered Guardon was writing something down on a piece of paper. He seemed to have no trouble holding the pen despite its arms being wings.

"Azlai, we have guests." Galing bowed and the blue bird looked up from his work.

"Thank-you, Galing." A slightly high voice returned the answer. It was difficult to tell, but this Azlai was much younger than Galing. "What brings out guests to this village?"

"We came in search of the mythril stone." Saryuu started.

"For what purpose?"

"Have you heard of the Bandits?"

Azlai's gaze stayed fixed on the white haired earthling, "yes, go on."

"Then you must be aware of the fact they are able to create black holes! We are collecting the stones for that purpose!"

Azlai nodded, "How are you going tp utilize the stones then...? If they can create black holes, wouldn't they be able to make numerous amounts? Do you have a portable machine to destroy them?"

"Um... Uh..." Saryuu was overwhelmed by the chief's questions.

"I've got enough. You may leave." The blue bird stated after a slight pause.

"The stone..." Janus started.

"You lack knowledge. We do not want to give the stone to irresponsible people like you." Azlai stated as the guards came in to take the group out.

"Without the stone, the galaxy...!" Janus shouted, but was interrupted.

"The stones are useless to those who don't know how to use them... Begone!" He the paused, "Galing, leave that Sandorian. He bears the mythril stone."

Nagito gasped, "Razlot!?"

The door then was slammed onto them and Razlot was left behind.

"Razlot!"

* * *

**Razlot was seperated from the rest of the group, but meets with the chief's younger sister. What is the true power of the mythril stones!? Meanwhile, Nagito makes a shocking decision...! Next Avatar Wars: Mystica.**

* * *

**Q & A Corner: GALAXY**

**Nagito**: Hello Everyone! I'm Nagito~

**Saryuu**: …and Saryuu…

**Nagito**: Is it me, or has it been a while since last time? Anyways we have only a few questions this time from Narihide Fukao-san.

"What special abilities do the Ixal have?"

What do you think?

**Saryuu**: Janus seems to adapt to different enviorments quickly… she wasn't bothered by Sandorius or Guardon's heat…

**Nagito**: I guess… Next

"What happened to the rivalry in Guardon on wing or arms?"

Hm, I'm not sure what you mean by rivalry, but they seem to be living in harmony now.

**Saryuu**: Galing mentioned something about being able to choose whether to keep or lose their wings. Perhaps it was different before…

**Nagito**: That would make sense,

"Will we see more emotion from Alpha now?"

I see him express them more now… I seriously was thinking he was an android…

**Saryuu**: He was very… unpredictable…

I wonder what he really is like… should've asked the Sazanaarans before leaving.

**Nagito**: Last question is for me…

"Why did you name your team 'Izanagi'?"

Actually, Yuuchi named the team. I also asked him why…

**Saryuu**: Hmf, knowing that kid, he probably just thought it sounded cool, or something like that.

**Nagito**: ahaha, yeah… there wasn't any deep meaning to it at all.

**Saryuu**: That's all the question's right? I'm leaving then.

**Nagito**: Saryuu…

Well, thank-you for your questions and we hope to see you all again. Until then~


End file.
